


Games Night

by angelicsunflower



Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [6]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Charades, Deaf Clint Barton, Fun, Games, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: Peter and the others play charades.
Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912525
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Games Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://justagiantfuckingnerd.tumblr.com/post/182073895452/i-love-the-idea-of-peter-calling-mr-stark-by-his

“Games night!” Steve walked into the room and clapped his hands.

Clint got up and screamed but Peter didn’t lift his eyes from his phone. The others, including Natasha, Tony and Sam started organising teams. 

Tony with Nat. Steve with Sam. Clint with Peter.

Peter, of course, wasn’t listening. He was in that, _‘I’m a teenager, fuck off.’_ age who was attached to his phone.

Steve pulled Peter’s phone off him and chuckled as he reached out with both hands to get it back. 

“Nope, games night. You’re with Clint.”

Peter’s face lifted a little bit. Clint was the most fun. “Alright then, what we playing?”

“Charades.” Clint got in Peter’s face and started making jazz hands.

”Sit down or you’re out.” Nat pushed Clint and he fell on the couch.

—

Almost an hour later, the scores were:

Nat and Tony: 15

Steve and Sam: 10

Peter and Clint: 16

It was Peter’s turn. “Get this right or I’ll kill you.”

Clint put his hands up and signed something rude Steve didn’t hear.

“Okay, um.” 

“No talking!”

Peter glared and put his hands on his hips, squared his shoulders and put a serious face on. 

“Angry man!”

Peter rolled his eyes and pretended to throw something away and catch it again.

”Captain America!”

Peter shrugged and walked over to Tony who was on his phone and pulled it out his hands, like Steve had done earlier.

”Steve Rogers!”

”Yes!”

”No that’s cheating! He used objects!”

”Shut up Sam, just cause we’re winning.”

Peter sat back down next to Clint and high-fived him. 

“Tones, you’re up.” Steve said. 

Tony picked up his card and smiled when he read it. 

He jumped on the table and then launched himself off and crashed into the wall.

”Spider-Man.” Nat commented automatically.

”Hell yes!”

Everyone stared at his Tony and Peter asked, completely baffled why that was the first thing to come to his mind;

_“What the fuck Anthony?”_


End file.
